


Mostly Idle Thoughts

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Cold, Coming In Pants, Denial of Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid is not quite sure how Father Brown convinced him to stay the night in this cottage. And it's really cold as well. It's a good thing that Father Brown does not mind sharing the covers. But the effect it has on Sid is on the muddled and confused side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Idle Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware that I'm the only one who wants to see this scenario. But I'll share it anyway.

 

«Are you sure about this?» I mutter around the toothbrush and the mouth full of toothpaste foam. I look at him in the mirror, he's not looking up, still pouring over those letters and what not. I spit into the sink and turn around to face him. “Well?” I prompt. “Hmm?” He asks softly, looking at me over the top of his glasses. “I said; are you sure about this?” I ask again. He cocks his head to the side, opening and closing his mouth a few times before coming with an answer. “Almost” He confess. “As sure as I can be in any case” he says. I sigh, padding barefoot over the cold wooden floor and crawl in under the covers next to him. The room is really bloody cold! Old stone cottage like this, might even be mice in here somewhere. And not enough logs to start a proper fire either. I rest my cheek on my folded arms and look up at him, who is still reading. If anyone else had asked me to spend the night in this miserable old cottage I would have laughed and told them to sod off. Not him though. Somehow he always convince me.

 

The wind and the damp night air finds its way in through the no doubt multiple cracks in the walls. I twist and shiver under the covers. How can he sit up in bed like that? Must be more warm-blooded than me that's for sure. I shiver again.

 

“Sid?”  His voice is all soft, the tone he uses when he's concerned. I rather like the sound of his voice to be honest. I shiver some more, bundling the covers closer around me. “It's cold is all” I mutter. “Ah” he utters. Somehow packing a lot of understanding into so short a response. “Just so you know Father, I will blame you if I catch pneumonia or summat” I grumble without much heat. An empty threat is all. I will not blame him even if I do end up with some terrible cold, as he did not force me to come along. He just asked. He chuckles softly at my words, I can see how the lines around his eyes crinkle in amusement. “I hope you can forgive me then” he says idly. I smile as well.

 

He continues to read and compare the letters in the sparse light from the bedside lamp. I curl up further and try to find some sleep.

 

Which is not easy when your teeth are clattering.

 

And you can't will yourself to keep the shivers down.

 

There is a shifting on the mattress. And a hand on my shoulder. “Sid?” He asks gently. He is still sitting up with those letters on his lap, they are floating around on top of the cover now that he's leaning towards me. I can see that he has moved closer to the edge of the bed, his own cover pulled back a little. He looks at me expectantly and I give him a confused look in return. He raises an eyebrow. "It will be less cold" He says matter of factly, and I finaly understand what he's offering. And why does that make me feel oddly shy all of a sudden? "Sure, thanks" I murmur sliding in closer to him, under his covers.

 

It feels amazing is what it does. He really is a lot warmer than me. I drag my pillow closer as well, settling down close to him with a satesfied sigh. He smiles gently, absentmindedly stroking my back before he settles against the headboard with the letters again.

 

I kind of whish he would keep his hand on my back, the touch felt rather nice.

 

It's not just the covers over me that are warm. The mattress under me is warm as well. Of course it is, he had to move to the side a little to make room for me. He was reclining here were I lay now not just a minute ago. I feel suddenly hot and tingly all over, an odd shiver running down my spine. The mattress under me is warm from the heat of him.

 

I need to spread my legs a little.

 

I'm laying so close to him that I can feel exactly how nice and warm he is. I bet it would feel really good to get even closer. It's just a thought. Get an arm around my back, the rise and fall of his chest under my head. He would not mind, I think he would not mind. Not that it matters anyway. It's just a thought is all.

 

He shifts on the mattress, and our legs come into further contact. My lower abdomen gets all tight all of a sudden. There is rustling of papers and the click of the bedside lamp, and he's settling down to sleep as well.

 

He could settle down to sleep on his side, and I could do so as well. Then I could get closer. My back against his chest. An arm around my waist and....

 

Would be nice to be held is all. And he's such a comfort. He's the tactile sort you know, a hug for those who need it. Not that I strictly need it right now though. But I would like one. It's been a while since....well not THAT long..... and it's not as though I'm thinking.....well...THAT.

 

Not really.

 

Just thinking.

 

Wondering.

 

And it's so warm and nice and stuff to lay next to him.

 

Could end up closer in our sleep, half-way embrace in the morning. Could get interesting, with those occasional morning problems. Does HE get like that? It could be. Lots of blokes do. Wonder what that would look like....would he....does he ever do anything about such matters? None of my business of course. I won't even ask. No matter how fun that could be. He'd only give me one of those looks.

 

Sleep, I'm suposed to be sleeping.

 

I'm certainly not cold any more.

 

I'm really warm to be honest. Pyjama bottoms a bit tight as well. Doesn't matter. Nothing to give much thought. It's not as though.....well anything at all really.

 

He's fallen asleep now. I follow the rise and fall of his chest, my eyelids growing heavy.

 

I turn over on my side, back towards him. Give in to the pull of warmth and sleep, and the tingling running down my spine and setling in my belly.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When Father Brown gently shakes him awake in the morning, he can feel his pyjama bottoms sticking to the inside of his thighs.


End file.
